The Diary Of A Fan Crazed Figure
by marchellv
Summary: A look into the diary of Kai Hiwatari, and his strudels with his fan's form his own point of view. Peek into his mind and what he thinks of being stalker, loved and crazed over. Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its character's; this story is adopted from the amazing writer and friend XOAnn13OX, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its character's; this story is adopted from the amazing writer and friend __**XOAnn13OX, **__Enjoy!_

**Dear Diary; The Slick Fans.**

Today we defeated the Europeans (The Majestics) in our home territory Seaside Dome in Bey-City. Everything went according to plan; the cars had pulled up outside the dome to pick us up and we had to walk out the fans screaming exit.

Stepping foot into the summer light to be deafened by the sound of fans screaming like they were having a mental break down; I walked at the back of the team and dug my hands deep into my pockets to protect my personal items (like my beyblade, phone, wallet and etc). Some desperate fan has stolen from me before, so it surely will happen again if I am not too careful.

Yet this time, some fan had another intention in mind and it was something I hadn't thought about before. This girl with big blue eyes, climbed over the metal fencing to hold them back and charged at me like a thoughtless child. It was so humiliating when the girl dived on me, knocking me back slightly to keep my balance, forcing me to wrap my arms around the girl to protect her as we almost fell.

The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around me and even attempted to attach her legs. It was like she had nothing to lose and wouldn't die satisfied unless she had what the other girls couldn't. Touching me -.-; and deliberately rubbing herself against me to catch hold of my scent or an item.

_In her case, was a smudge of my face paint on her cheek. WEIRDO! Grinding her cheek against mine._

Eventually after Tyson laughing and taking pictures of the situation, mocking and loving every minute of this scene; the security decided to pull her off me and dragged her back over the fence like a wild animal being restrained.

I personally could have given her a mouthful of abuse, but what's the use? They're what make me famous and keep my reputation alive, despite that I would prefer them to support me in a saner manner.

Of course when I got back into the car, I sunk down into my seat and placed on my sunglasses to hide my humiliation. "Just get me out of here and do not take your foot off that accelerator." Was all I could speak, ignoring Rei sitting next to me.

Well, that's all I got time for. Tyson is planning on mocking me some more when he gets out the shower. Fucking prick, I will get my own back. And he can shove those pictures up his ass for all I care -.-;

Kai Hiwatari.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or its character's; this story is adopted from the amazing writer and friend __**XOAnn13OX, **__Enjoy!_

**The Fans Who Don't Understand Privacy.**

**Dear Diary,**  
Today after training in Russia, I went back to my hotel room to see something that almost gave me a heart attack. Two girls had broken in and were roaming around the place like two mice in a fridge (searching through my clothes, perfumes and beyblade equipment). They even put my face paint on their cheeks! God knows if they had stolen anything by sneaking an item of two into their pockets.

But The minute they registered I'd walked through the door, it didn't go down well. I never feel the urge to run away from much, but today I felt it was a MUST. They looked at me with water dwelling in their eyes and pulled that pathetic daydreamy face, then screamed in shock.

I rushed back out my room and groaned in annoyance to look at my security walk back whilst licking their fingers (Just like Tyson would after eating a greasy KFC). My temper at this point just went through the roof. I told the security to remove the girls and do it quickly. Which happened, before I fired them without a pay cheque too. Useless bastards.

It probably sounded too cold of me to remove the girls without an autograph. But in all fairness, they had the luxury of attacking my room and maybe stealing sometime to idolise their achievement.

Sometimes it does make me want to just throw in the towel and give up my career; especially when I hear singing outside my hotel room through all times of the day. There is never a piece of silence. But I feel that would be too easy, I must concentrate on my goal in life; becoming the best beyblader ever lived.

Now, I am off to sleep. (If I can get any!).  
_Kai Hiwatari…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Persistent Fans.**

I don't even know where to start, after having had somewhat intense training sessions yesterday, I thought today would be a good day to have a break and take the day off to be myself for five minutes.

Yet, I couldn't have been more wrong -.-; The day hadn't started out too bad; the sunlight had soon lit up my hotel room and I woke up with a relaxed smirk on my face as a million plans ran through my busy mind.

The previous day Rei had talked of a Bistro close by and it had not taken long to get there; of course security was never far behind me. I walked in followed by the large idiots who had to keep all the unwanted away for me. Eventually I found a spot at the back of the restaurant that looked hidden away from unwanted attention, so I booked my ass there. Yet when I lowered the menu all my hopes went flying out the window.

"How may I take your order?" A meek voice started to speak, but then gasped and stared at me. I glanced my crimson eyes up at her to witness that her mouth was wide open and her deep blue eyes were twinkling with a stars truck impression. _Don't scream, don't scream._ I chanted in my mind.

"Stake, medium rare." I spoke wanting to get the girl away from me quickly. I will so strangle Rei if he knew there were fan girls working here.

The girl did not write down my order and I felt my stomach drop; something told me I wasn't going to eat here after all. "Ye…yes." She stuttered and ran off; I watched her for a moment and shook my head.

Within moments, she came back with a wide smile and without the stake in sight. "Can we take a picture?" She said in a squealing tone.

"A selfie?" Another girl added pulling her phone out quickly and jumped onto my lap to pose for a picture with me.

_For fuck saaaaake. _

I was shocked. Yet as fast as she jumped on my lap; I jumped up and forced her to tumble onto the tiled floor. _Serves her right_. I hope that leaves you a bruise to remember me of. – I grinned to myself in a pissed off expression. Until when I looked up from the complaining girl on the ground, I noticed the whole restaurant stare in my direction. _Hi?_ -.-;

Well needless to say; I did not have my stake, but I did have I the security men hold her back as I walked out, seeming like a jackass to the rest of the restaurant, but I did not care.

So here I am with my takeaways in bed and the TV blaring away about the very incidence.  
I will eat my stake now and hope tomorrow will go without too much hassle, but seems unlikely.

_Kai Hiwatari._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Diary Of A Fan Crazed Figure**

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and this story adopted from XOAnn13OX

**Dear Diary: The plastered Fan's. **

As I sit here and write, my head hurts. But it's not from having anything to drink myself. No, if that was only the case. Earlier today I had decided to take Tala up on his offer of going to the local pub. Tala had been pestering me for a while to have a drink with him.

"If we do, will you finally drop it?" I had asked, I should have said no, yet I didn't.

I had agreed to meet Tala at the place, as I got out of my car I already got a bad feeling about this. I walked in and was pleasantly surprised; it wasn't a strip club and it wasn't busy. Tala sat at the bar nursing a drink in hand. He then turned and gave me a smirk; I knew I would never hear the end of it if I turn back now.

Admitting to it, it was pleasant. We drank and talked about beyblading and tournaments. We even some interesting bits of gossips. "I heard Hillary and Tyson had a massive row." Tala commented as he took a large gulp of the strong vodka.

"I really don't give a shi…" But I didn't finish my sentence this time.

Into the pub there was a burst of cheerful voices and girlish calls. Raising an eyebrow I saw it, woman streaming in. They were already drunk, I could tell by the way they slurred some of their words and stumbled over each other. "And now it's time to go." I said pushing my chair back.

"Is that Kai Hiwatari?" A girl screaked and now I could see her clearly, she had amber brown hair and large blue eyes, she stumbled. This wasn't the first bar they stopped at .

"No, it's his butler." I said sarcastically hating moments like this, because within moments they were at our table. I watched the woman chatter under them self's like hens clucking. Tala gave a chuckle behind me.

"Sign my boob." The first girl commented as she pushed towards me. The bold girl pressed her chest out to me proudly her low cut blouse showed enough.

I felt my cheeks slightly redden. What is wrong with this girls? Only when they were in my face I noticed a sash hanging over the boob girl's shoulder, stating in big pink letters_: bride to be_. A Hen-Do party this was just my luck.

I barely escaped the place with the cloths on my back because after she had said that, the entire woman wanted me to sign one or other part of their bodies. Tala was loving every minute of my humiliation. Luckily my security walked in at that time, the board shouldered idiots pushed the woman away from my legs and arms. I could see a pink bra fly in the air like a flag. "Next time." I snapped at Tala as I started to walk "Book out the whole place." I added annoyed at his laughter that was until I heard it.

"Tala Valkov?!" I smirked as I left the pub behind me, getting in the waiting car.

So here I am with lipstick marks on my arms and over my white scarf, time to take a shower and wash the smell of cheap slags and perfume off me.

**Kai Hiwatari. **


End file.
